


Until The End

by Curi0us_Me



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Angst, BoyxBoy, Depression, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, First Love, Gay Sex, Heartache, I'm Bad At Summaries, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Multi, My First Fanfic, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, unless I say otherwise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-07 18:34:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12847071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Curi0us_Me/pseuds/Curi0us_Me
Summary: Life never seemed to be getting easier for Kassidy.He lost his mom when he was two.He lost his dad when he was eight.He lost his first love when he was thirteen.He's tired and wants to give up. He's about ready to until he meets Derek Crowvine. Then, after some attempts, Kassidy decides to give love another try.





	1. The First Thought When I Saw You

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, Curi0us_Me speaking. So this is my first fanfic that I've written so please be kind to me. This story has been on my mind for a while so I thought why not just share it. The characters in this story are mine unless I say so otherwise, same goes with the media. 
> 
> Anyway, if you have any ideas please let me know. With that, I hope you enjoy reading my story as I have been writing it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is not really a chapter, more like a prologue, but I just wanted to start it off with something simple before jumping right into the story. Anyway, with that said, enjoy as I try to bring this story to life

__________________________________________________

Kassidy still remembers the first time he saw him. 

_'You have beautiful eyes.'_

This was the first thought that came to Kassidy Kovin when he saw Erik Crawford.

 

....................

 

Erik remembers watching Kassidy from a distance.

_'You have a great smile.'_

This was the first thought that came to Erik Crawford when he first saw Kassidy Korvin.

 

....................

 

Derek watched him as he looked out from the window.

_'I want you to be mine.'_

This was the first thought that came to Derek Crowvine when he first saw Kassidy Korvin. 

 

 


	2. The First Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erik and Kassidy meet for the first time.

It was a very cold October in Loredale as the weather forecast predicted snow in the next coming week. Kassidy was heading over to the skate park to meet his friends. Every Friday, most skaters from school would meet and have a match on who could do the most stunts. Kassidy wasn't much of a skater but he did have a few tricks of his own. Walking up to the gate he saw his friends waving over to him.

 

"Hey Kassidy."

 

"Hey guys. Ready?"

 

They made their way inside the building and headed over to the main skating ramp where the match always took place. 

 

"I still say I'm going to win."

 

"Ferron you always say that."

 

"But this time it's true."

 

"Just like last Friday how you said you'd jump over the puddle but landed face first."

 

"Parker!"

 

"Oh my god I remember that!"

 

"It ain't funny Kassidy."

 

As the group continued to harass Ferron, they found the board and wrote the names on who would compete.

 

"Doesn't look like many signed up."

 

"Mmm. Well I'm going to be at my usual spot."

 

"Alight, but at least come see my performance when it's my turn."

 

"Sure, Ferron."

 

With that Kassidy walked up the stairs to the second section of the park.

 

The Lordedale skate park (or LSP as the skaters call it) was a two story building that had two skate parks. The first floor was the main skating park where most events took place. The second floor was where the beginners hung out or those who wanted to be in a less crowded place. Despite the differences, most skaters were on the first floor, beginner or not. 

 

Kassidy preferred the second floor because it was less noisy. He listened to his own music whenever he skated and enjoyed the concentration. As he entered, he saw only a few skaters and set down his board. 

 

"Hi Kassidy."

 

"Hey Harper."

 

He skated over to the girl and smiled, "So you finally made it huh?"

 

"Well I decided to try it out. See how great the park is."

 

They talked for a bit and skated around the ramps for about an hour until Harper had to go home.

 

After doing a few stunts on the staircase Kassidy decided to call it a day. Just as he grabbed his board he saw a wheel spinning towards him. He bent down and picked it up as someone came over to him.

 

"That's mine. Sorry."

 

Kassidy looked up and froze. Looking at him was the darkest green eyes he had seen. He just couldn't stop looking at them. They were very breathtaking and so beautiful and...

 

_'Oh god I'm staring.'_

 

Kassidy cleared his throat and handed the guy back his wheel. The guy took it and slipped it in his pocket.

 

"Thanks." The guy extended out his hand. "I'm Erik."

 

"Kassidy." He took Erik's hand and shook it. "So did your board break?"

 

"No. Just gotta fix the wheel. It's been loose for a while but I haven't really put it back in."

 

"Oh. You know I'm sure if you ask Tony he could fix it for you."

 

"I'll probably do that. Want to come with me, if not it's totally fine."

 

"Umm sure." 

 

As the boys walked out, Kassidy kept throwing glances over at Erik.

 

_'Damn it Korvin. Get a hold of yourself. He probably doesn't even swing that way.'_

 

Yes, Kassidy liked guys. Well, he was actually bisexual but mostly preferred guys over girls. Kassidy shook his head and looked over to see Erik looking at him.

 

"W- what?"

 

"Are you thirsty? I could use a drink."

 

"Umm... yeah. Yeah I guess I could have one too."

 

The boys went over to the snack shack and picked out two Gatorades. 

 

"Hand me yours."

 

Kassidy frowned as he handed his Gatorade over and then realized what Erik was doing.

 

"Oh no. I can pay for my own Erik."

 

"It's fine. I'd like to treat you."

 

"Why?"

 

"I'll tell you when we're fixing my board.... maybe." 


End file.
